Men in Black: The Series: The Lights Out Syndrome Credits (2000)
Developed by Duane Capizzi Jeff Kline Richard Raynis Executive Producer Richard Raynis Co-Executive Producer Jeff Kline Supervising Producer Duane Capizzi Producers Tom Pugsley & Greg Klein Jane Wu Soriano Based on the Malibu Comic by Lowell Cunningham Character Designed by Miguelanko Prado Written by Nick DuBois Directed by Bryan Andrews Executive Producers Walter F. Parkes Laurie MacDonald Starring Gregg Berger Keith Diamond Jennifer Lien Charles Napier Additional Voices Clancy Brown Pat Fraley Pat Pinney Keith Szarabajka Billy West Associate Producer Kimberly A. Smith Creative Consultant Kim Bass Production Supervisor Courtney Lind Art Coordinator Leonard Vasquez Production Assistants John Diaz James J. Dineen Nate Manuel Original Music by Jim Latham Art Director Alex Stevens Character Designers Jon Suzuki Jose Lopez Mat Brady Background Designers Jonard Soriano Enzo Baldi Cynthia Ignacio Jim Mannochio Lorraine Marue-Mimura Chris Thorp Prop Design Norm Ryang Eric Brown James Donvito Ben Ferrer Color Design Director Kevin Hanley Color Design Supervisor Craig Cuqro Color Stylists Djinni Christner Chris Haynie Evan Muck Bill Dunn Character Color Stylist Ross Malorzo Props Color Stylist Patricia Doktor Executive Design Consultant Everett Peck Storyboard Artists Eddie Lin Ajit Jothikumar Ed Olson Brian Larsen Storyboard Clean-Up Artists Anna Leong Alan Wan Gary Chang Script Coordinator Therese Trujillo Production Coordinator Jan Kunesh Assistant to Mr. Capizzi David Slack Assistant to Mr. Kline Kirstin Hartenbower Assistant to Mr. Raynis Robby Huckell Amimatic Production Coordinator Ho Kuk Animatic Editors Tiffany Kurtz Myoung-Woo Lee Animatic Assistants Josh Eklund Fada Haddad Eric Whitman Animatic Scanner Todd Broster Track Reading Zap Studios Supervising Timing Director Aaron Crippen Timing Directors John Cataldi Jesse Cosio Ron Myrick Bob Nesler Checkers Lori Matthews Gloria Palter Kitty Schoentag Dialogue Director Susan Blu Casting Supervisor Everett A. Oliver Recorded at Salami Studios Recording Engineer Dan Cubert Assistant Engineer Mickey Caputo Studio Post Production Supervisor Tonda Saska Editors Allan Gelbart Mark Deimel Assistant Editors Margaret Y. Hou Jhoanne Reyes Bruce King Donald Milne Post Production Supervisors Jenny Barbour Bryan M. Parker Post Production Assistant Tony Tedford Digital Effects Supervisor Roger Injarusorn Post Production Services Provided by The Post Group Post Production Sound Services Advantage Audio, Inc. Sound Effects Editor Paca Thomas Dialogue Editors Melissa Ellis Roshaun Hawley Robert Poole II Marc Perlman Foley Phyllis Ginter Kris Daly Digital Audio Transfer J. Lampinen Re-Recording Mixers Melissa Gentry-Ellis Fil Brown "Men in Black" Song Written by Will Smith Patrice Rushen Terry McFadden Fred Washington Overseas Production by Lotto Animation Overseas Director Kyoung-Won Yim Overseas Layout Ki-Seok Choi Hong-Kun Kim Overseas Key Animation In-Kwon Ryu Kyoung-Ja Kim Kyoung-Hi Huh Overseas Final Checking Se-Ook Oh Overseas Background Youn-Hee Kim Overseas Camera Hak-Soo Yoon Overseas Production Manager Mi-Ok Kweon Main Title Director Richard Raynis Main Title Assistant Directors Tim Eldred Miguelanxo Prado Main Title Animatics Maragret Y. Hou Roger Injarusorn Joel T. Kuwahara Main Title Timing Director Michel Lyman Main Title Animation Mook Co., Ltd. Main Title Digital Ink & Paint Virtualmagic USA, Inc. Main Title Music Created by Jim Latham This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. The Characters and incidents portrayed and the names used herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, characters, or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Copyright © 2000 Adelaide Productions/Amblin Entertainment All Rights Reserved. Adelaide Productions/Amblin Entertainment Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Visit us online @ www.meninblack.com Columbia Tristar Television Category:Columbia Tristar Television Category:End Credits Category:Adelaide Productions Category:Kids WB! Category:Sony Pictures Television International